The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a sub word line driver.
In general, a semiconductor memory device has a plurality of word lines that are formed of a material having relatively high resistance such as polysilicon or polycide. Thus, if an operating voltage is transmitted to a memory cell that is distant from a row decoder while reading or storing data, a delay that is proportional to the multiplication of a capacitance of a word line with a resistance, i.e., RC delay, occurs to reduce the speed of a semiconductor device.